1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device, and more particularly to a connection device for a bench having multiple slats.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bench or chair (5) having multiple slats (51) is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. The slats (51) of the bench (5) are connected together by at least two end pieces (or legs) (52). Countersunk holes (53) are defined in the slats (51) to allow the extension of screws (54) to combine the slats (51) and the end pieces (52).
This kind of connection between the slats (51) and the end pieces (52) is accomplished by the bolts (54) extending through the countersunk holes (53) in the slats (51) and the holes on the end pieces (52). That is, each slat (51) has at least one countersunk hole (53) defined therethrough, which spoils the overall appearance of the stool (5).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved connection device for a bench having multiple slats to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved connection device for a chair having multiple slats. Each of the slats is hollow and has an inner piece slidably received in the slat. The inner pieces are made of a metal and two plugs are respectively connected to opposite ends of the inner piece. The plug has a through hole defined in a seat integrally formed with and extending out of the plug. A first step and a second step are formed in an inner face defining the through hole. The first step has a dimension larger than that of the second step. A nut is received in the through hole and supported by the second step. A washer is also received in the through hole and supported by the first step. A bolt extends into the through hole from an outer surface of the slat and an outer surface of the inner piece to threadingly connect to the nut. Therefore, when the bolt finishes combination with the nut, top surfaces of the slats are free of any bolt protrusion and the connection pieces to combine the slats are thus easily connected to the slats by the bolt. Thereafter, the entire top surfaces of the slats of the stool are smooth.